


Comfort

by agentsoffitzsimmons



Series: Panic [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsoffitzsimmons/pseuds/agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows who to go to know when he starts remembering things. Clint just so happens to have his bow in his hands when Bucky meets with him. Will pointing a gun at the other change their relationship?</p><p>Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

When it happened again, Clint was prepared. He had told Bucky that whenever he felt like that again, to come find him. Even if it was just a stray thought, it was better to be safe than sorry. 

He had Netflix all set up for whenever it happened. The archer remembered what episode of Friends they were on so now they would just have to sit down and with one click of a button they would be right back where they ended. 

Clint also had Jarvis warn him before Bucky came up to his level just in case. He didn’t want to freak out when Bucky suddenly showed up on his floor. That wouldn’t be good for either of them.

It was about a week before Bucky started to have another attack. As if on command, Bucky went straight to the elevator, leaving Steve with Tony in the lounge area without a single word. He leaned against the elevator wall and looked over at the buttons. Crap, which was Clint’s floor?   
Without pressing a button, the elevator doors closed and it started to move. Jarvis must have figured out what was going on because the next thing he knew, he was at Clint’s floor. At least, he thought it was Clint’s floor. 

The soldier walked into the room, looking around for the archer. He didn’t see him at first but he did hear a faint ‘thump… thump… thump…’ from somewhere on the floor. Bucky crouched down a little, a hand instinctively reaching for the gun that he kept at his hip at all times. It was difficult to keep focused when Bucky was panicking, but if someone was here making strange noises, he would need to get rid of the threat.

Instead of a threat, however, when Bucky found the cause of the noise, he found Clint shooting. The man was shirtless and had the quiver around his chest so that it was resting on his back. There were four targets set up in front of him, all four with about 10 arrows dead center. Didn’t call him Hawkeye for nothing. 

James didn’t set the weapon down yet, just in case Clint decided he wanted to shoot at him. The archer had heard Jarvis’ warning that Bucky was coming up, but he was focused. He needed to finish shooting before he could focus on the other. He had one more arrow drawn and nocked on the bow. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled, he released. The arrow flew true and landed in between all the other arrows right in the middle. A smile spread across his lips as he slowly set the bow down.

He went to go collect his arrows, but something caught his eye. James. Shit.

Clint turned fully towards the other, his hands out. “Buck… Look, set the gun down alright? It’s okay. What’s wrong?” He set the bow down, the quiver going down next to it. Bucky watched him like a hawk as the archer slowly made his way towards Bucky.

Once Clint set his weapons down, he broke.

He fell down to his knees, the gun tossed off to the side as he buried his face into his hands. What was he doing? He had his gun drawn towards his friend. Was Clint even a friend? Probably not after having a gun pointed at him. The archer was the closest thing to a friend besides Steve that Bucky had. He couldn’t ruin it like this…   
After thinking about that, he thought about everyone else he ever held a gun to. People’s faces flashed in his mind; a mix of both adults and children. Little kids… Hydra had made him kill little children who had done nothing wrong and he had done it. 

He was a monster.

Clint stood shocked for a moment before slowly making his way towards Bucky again. He was remembering. “Hey… Bucky, look at me. Come on.” He bent down in front of the other and held out his hand. One thing he learned from the last time was that Bucky liked the physical contact just as Clint did.

James immediately reached out and grabbed Clint’s hand. “Come on. Can you stand up? Let’s go to the couch, alright? Much more comfortable than the floor.” His breathing had picked up but he was still aware of what was going on around him. The brunet stood up and followed Clint over to the couch. 

Once they had both sat down, Bucky leaned over towards Clint, that craving for physical contact coming through full force. The archer scooted a little closer to James, hoping that was what he wanted. Their sides were now pressed together, Bucky’s hand still grasping Clint’s tightly. The soldier surprised Clint by turning his head slightly, resting his forehead on the blond’s shoulder. The archer looked over at the other, his mouth hanging open slightly. This wasn’t normally what one would do, but whatever helped him.

Clint reached down, trying his hardest not to disturb the other on his shoulder, and grabbed the remote. “Let’s watch Friends.” He turned on the TV and went over to the Netflix app. He clicked on the Friends icon and clicked play, relaxing back into the couch and taking Bucky with him.

They must have stayed like that for about 12 episodes before Jarvis sent out an alert. Since Clint was hard of hearing, Tony put in another alarm system just in case Clint didn’t have his hearing aids. As well as the loud and obnoxious siren that would blast whenever the Avengers were needed, a bright light would flash as well. Those combined together would be enough to wake anyone up.

James woke up with a start as soon as the light started flashing. His hand went to his hip but the gun had been thrown away earlier when he collapsed. Shit. He stood straight up, his hands going up in a defensive posture. If he couldn’t shoot, he could fight.

Clint let out a groan and sat up. Had he fallen asleep? Damn. “Got it, Jay. Thanks.” Clint muttered. As soon as he did, the lights went off. James blinked and looked around the room. This wasn’t his room. He had managed to get to Clint’s room before having a panic attack then proceeded to pull his gun out at the other. Right.

The blond stood up and stretched, his back popping as he did so. “God, falling asleep on the couch is not a good idea. You all good now?” The soldier nodded, not daring to speak in case he said something wrong. Had Clint forgotten about what happened? Surely not.

“Hey, so that’s my cue to suit up and get my ass to the jet. Avengers stuff. You are welcome to stay here and keep watching Friends if you want. We shouldn’t take too long.” He said as he started walking towards his closet to get his suit. Bucky just stood still. How was Clint acting so calm?

“Hey, Buck? You alright? What’s wrong? Please don’t be having another attack. Damn it.” Clint said as he walked back over to Bucky. He put his hand on his shoulder. “James. Talk to me…”

The brunet took a deep breath. “I pulled my gun out at you… how are you acting so calm?” Clint laughed. He actually laughed. “It was self-defense Bucky. You weren’t actually going to shoot me. I knew that. Don’t worry about it, okay?” James nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

They were okay.

“Alright. Good. Okay. So I need to go or else Stark will yell at me.” He chuckled and ran back over to his closet, quickly ducking in to change into his outfit.  
Bucky looked around. Might as well just stay here. With another deep breath, he sat back down and curled up on the edge of the couch. “Play.” He muttered, knowing full well Jarvis would keep playing the episode of Friends. He was starting to get used to this whole 'AI' thing.

That was how Clint found him when he exited the closet. He was curled up on the edge of the couch, watching Phoebe singing in Central Perk. He was actually laughing a little as well. Clint couldn’t keep the smile off his own lips. He had no idea why he was smiling at the time, but he couldn’t get it to go away.

The archer quickly grabbed a blanket from the closet and brought it over to James. “Just in case you get cold.” He muttered, dropping it beside the other on the couch. “We will be back. See ya later.” Clint said, waving slightly before going to grab his bow and arrows. James quickly waved back before turning his attention back to the show.

When Clint returned with the team, Bucky was still curled up on his couch, the blanket draped over his shoulders. The TV was turned off, probably Jarvis’ doing, and Bucky was fast asleep. He must not have been asleep too long by the looks of it. 

Clint quickly changed out of his suit and into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Without thinking, he curled up on the couch next to him, not really caring about how his back and neck would feel the next morning. A few minutes later, Bucky shifted in his sleep and his feet pressed against Clint’s thigh. 

That is what kept Clint grounded and nightmare free for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys really wanted another drabble of sorts to go along with the first one so here you go! I am currently writing another where Clint is the one who starts remembering and panicking so... yeah! Hopefully that will be up within the week. Keep leaving comments guys, they really keep me motivated! 
> 
> (Also, you should totally leave ideas for this verse!)


End file.
